Broken Fate
by Michelle2815CV
Summary: Nothing ends happily, and there is nothing such as a perfect fate. But what if it is to the point of being broken?   6918 Angst, rated T for foul language.


_"Please end my life with this… Kyoya…"__  
_  
"….Thank you for loving me."

"NO!" The raven haired teen shot up from his bed, sweating and gasping. It was a week since the tragedy happened. The said boy began to shake uncontrollably, and pearls of heartbroken tears began to roll down on his face.

3 WEEKS AGO

* * *

"Nya Kyoya…." The taller man held his lover's hand close to his chest, heart beating wildly under than cold, fragile smooth hand.

"…What is it, stupid pineapple?" The younger man blushed deeply murmured.

"Thank you for loving me, Hibari Kyoya."

"….You're welcome, moron. Thanks for… loving me as well."

* * *

"He received a very heavy impact on the back of his head, which has resulted bleeding of the brain. Although bleeding has stopped and clots were removed, he might have difficulties in speeches or movements from now on. Even if these do not occur, we have no guarantee that he will not endure any sequelaes." The doctor pinched his bridge, and stated the case seriously.

At least Death didn't take his life away. The Goddess of Luck must have taken care of his fate.

Or did she?

* * *

"Who… who are you all?" The boy blinked innocently, shaking his tufts of raven hair and stared at the crowd in front of him with his crystal clear metallic grey eyes.

So this is the end. Of everything in the past.

* * *

"Ca….cavallone.. Who… who am I?" asked an uncertain teen, shaking at all the possibilities of his past life. What is he? A queer? A thief? A criminal? Why was he chosen to get this horrible… damn! He can't even remember the name! Right, right. Ama… oh yes. Am…amnesia?

"You were the strongest of all the guardians, in a powerful mafia famigila named Vongola. You were really successful with a lucky and good life…. Until Tsuna died due to heart failure, that bastard disappeared and you caught amnesia in your very last mission of the famigila." The so called Cavallone said, frowning deeply.

* * *

"So you are the asshole who left me alone, according to what the Bucking Horse has said." He held up his tonfas, eyes squinted glaring at the navy haired man in front of him.

'Fuck Cavallone. What did he say to him!' The said man frowned, feeling pain in his chest as if a blade has stabbed straight right through his heart.

* * *

"N…no! But…! We can't! I… I love that horse! At least… that's what he told me!" The boy with delicate face retreated in fear, his eyes widening.

"You were mine. And you ARE." The other man yanked off his clothes and lunged at the teen.

* * *

"LEAVE HIM ALONE BASTARD! YOU WERE THE ONE TO LEAVE HIM!" Dino Cavallone yelled, raising his whip against his enemy.

"I DIDN'T! I WAS ON THE VERGE OF DYING IN THAT MISSION, AND YET I RETURNED TO SEE HIM! BUT WHAT DID I RECEIVE!" The man with the trident shouted back with fury, launching attacks at the Horse. The both of them were worn out, wounded all over.

And the ex-prefect saw it all.

* * *

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Rokudo-san. But I cannot remember any of the things you said, nor do I have more feelings towards you than Cavallone." The boy said fluently, stating each single point out clearly.

All purpose lost. The end of all hopes.

* * *

"…I have lost all my purposes. My place as a Famigila Guardian, or myself as the host of my original family. No one knew I am still alive, they never cared. Even my last hope is gone." The man with mismatched eyes clutched his bleeding crimson eye, tears rolling down in the other one. He knelt down on the rough floor, contaminated by the blood of himself.

"…. I pity you." Came a toneless reply.

* * *

"….Then, end my life with this… Kyoya." The man Rokudo-san staggered, handing the boy who was once his lover his trident.

"The last little hope I bear, is to have my life ended in my beloved's."

A crimson rose opened at the place where his heart grows, staining the blood dirtied shirt even more, leaving a dark mark which states the end of his life.

_"Hibari Kyoya…. Thank you for loving me."_ With that, his life slowly ebbed away, breath slowing, the movements of his chest halted. His head fell to the side aimlessly, hands no longer holding the boy's hands which wrapped around the weapon. The beautiful eyes closed slowly, hiding the beautiful pupils never to be seen by the world again.

"…Thank you for loving me."

Everything came back into his mind. His past, his mission, and mostly the one he has truly loved.

"NO! MUKURO ROKUDO! DON'T DIE! NO PLEASE, NO! I'M SORRY!" Kyoya cried, tears dropping on to his dead lover's cold hand.

* * *

"Since this is the wish of the victim, we do not accuse you of Murdering. You are now let go. Thank you for your cooperation." The officer bowed and hastily marched out of the office.  
On the other hand, the ex-cloud guardian wept silently, motionless.

"….Kyoya.."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND FUCK OFF, YOU MOTHERFUCKING HORSE!"

* * *

"I hate you… Mukuro Rokudo…. Why did you have to leave me alone!" The said teen said, crying like mad and slammed on to the wall something that had been found in the depths of Mukuro Rokudo's items.

"The engagement ring of Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

********~~~~!+!~~~~********

**

* * *

.. Please don't flame me for more angst. I just love writing angst. OKAY! PUT THAT WEAPON AWAY! THE WORD COUNT EXCLUING THIS IS… 918! Fandom! Now would you please, remove this blade from the surface of my neck..?**

***GETS KILLED***


End file.
